1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of manipulating graphic objects.
2. Background Art
Database management systems (DBMS) have been developed to address informational needs by providing tools to define, store and retrieve data. For example, a relational database management system (RDBMS) provides the ability to structure information into relations, or tables, and relating tables using join columns.
Tools to externalize the information contained in a DBMS include forms and report generation tools, for example. Prior art database manipulations using forms and report generation tools were accomplished by invoking procedures that execute steps to manipulate the DBMS information.
For example, a forms tool provides the ability to define an output layout that includes textual fields such as prompt and data fields. A form can display data. Further, a form can provide an ability to modify data by modifying the textual representation of the data and/or specifying operations for modifying data in the DBMS. Procedures associated with a form can provide the ability to manipulate data in a DBMS.
The form and report generation tools are used to communicate information in a textual format. Thus, these tools cannot provide an ability to represent (e.g., display or input) data in graphical form. Further, these tools cannot provide the ability to modify the data by modifying the graphical representation of the data.
Prior art graphical applications can provide basic graphic tools. However, these prior art graphical applications do not provide an ability to manipulate a database using objects in a graphic environment. Prior art manipulation of objects in a graphic environment has required the generation of a library of routines written in a programming language such as C. Further, it has resulted in a set of rules for manipulating objects that are not flexible.
A prior art system, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,013 issued to Robert M. Dunn on Mar. 14, 1989, implements an interactive rule based system to enable problem solutions to be generated in schematic diagram form. The system of Dunn permits a designer to create libraries of functions and icons for use in the problem solving process.
Another prior art method, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,992 issued to Robert E. Cunningham, et al. on Aug. 20, 1991, is an interactive method of developing user manipulable graphic elements. It is a system for generating a graphic interface and then building an application "inward" from the interface.
A further prior art system, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,470 issued to Edwin D. Trautman on Jun. 9, 1992, implements an interactive record system for automatically indexing a set of data obtained from a number of internal and external sources. The system allows data events and data objects to be associated with each other. An index of data objects is generated including marker means for individually marking data events. Actuators can be defined that include means for bounding interactive areas on a display screen that can be activated by touch of a cursor positioning icon.
A prior art method of specifying a user interface for a data base is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,477 issued to Sytze T. Koopmans on Jun. 9, 1992. A panel definition phase displays a pop up window with a plurality of prompts for specifying the form of a subsequent pull down window which becomes part of a panel interface to a specified application program and is available to a run time user. The invention allow run time applications to be customized with graphical interface options.
Still another prior art system, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,556 issued to Jean-Marie Hullot, et al. on Sep. 8, 1992, provides a graphic user interface for a computer in which representations of application programs can be placed in a reserved area so that they will not be overlapped by work windows. The application icons are guided into specific "docks" in the reserved area. Removal of icons from the docking area is limited.
Yet another prior art method of providing display buttons to access context sensitive help information is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,155,806 and 5,157,700 issued to Anthony Hoeber, et al. on Oct. 13, 1992 and Oct. 20, 1992, respectively. The system is intended to be used in a display system having object oriented graphic interfaces. The system teaches the use of windows that include text, icons, and buttons that correspond to functions that are to be executed by the central processing unit. A cursor positioning device is used to activate a button, generating a help description.
Each of the foregoing prior art systems does not provide customized PL/SQL procedures to manipulate and control graphic objects.